White Knight
by kag-sesshy
Summary: Un hombre con el mundo a sus pies, con una gran fortuna pero humillado e ignorado por su abuelo.Tiene la obligación de casarse y para el es una penosa obligación.Una mujer que es obligada a casarse y un hijo que traerá amargos recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la trama a Jaclyn Reding. Espero disfruten la historia como yo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Resumen

Los sueños inocentes de Isabella Swan se han desvanecido. Ella, que siempre había imaginado que la felicidad más plena la alcanzaría junto a su reciente esposo, el marqués de Masen, debe enfrentarse a la dura realidad: su marido, Edward, es un hombre frío, indiferente y cargado de secretos de un pasado terrible.

Convencida de que nunca logrará la tan anhelada dicha, Bella se traslada a Skynegal, un castillo llamado así por los legendarios pájaros blancos que lo protegen. Allí, la joven desposada cree entrever la esperanza de amar a su marido y ser correspondida. Pero para ello tendrá que vencer el oscuro pasado que les acecha.

**TENÍA EL MUNDO A SUS PIES...**

Para casi todos, el marqués de Masen era un caballero guapo, cortés y seguro de sí mismo. Un hombre que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Ni siquiera las nubes se atrevían a hacerle sombra al marqués. Era el heredero de la mayor fortuna del reino, pero esa herencia era también su maldición. Ignorado y humillado durante años por su abuelo, el gran duque de Cullen, Edward no ve en su esposa más que una nueva y penosa obligación. Jura no engendrar nunca un heredero, pero el amor de Bella le hace poner en duda todos sus juramentos.

**Y UNA JOVEN E INOCENTE ESPOSA...**

Todo en la vida de Bella había sido luz y color. Ella siempre había soñado con una magnífica boda en la que luciría el mismo hermoso vestido que su madre y su abuela habían llevado al contraer matrimonio, la señal de una unión placentera y eterna. Pero el marqués de Masen muestra en su rostro algo que anuncia una vida repleta de tumultos. ¿Podrá Bella con su inocencia cambiar su mirada gélida?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Jaclyn Reding y S. Meyer respectivamente, sólo hago la adaptacion por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Espero la disfruten**

**

* * *

**

**Ningún pájaro se eleva demasiado alto**

**si lo hace con sus propias alas**

William Blake

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Es una verdad universalmente aceptable,

que un gran hombre soltero que posea una gran fortuna,

lo que debe buscar es una esposa.

**Jane Austen**

**

* * *

**

**Londres 1820.**

Lady Bella Swan estaba de pie en el centro del estudio de su tío, una sala tan poco usada que el periódico que había encima de la mesa era de hacía seis meses. Los sirvientes, como estaban mal pagados, ni siquiera se molestaban en sacar el polvo, incluso se habían acostumbrado a utilizar el estudio del señor como almacén, porque estaban seguros que no lo notaría. Sin embargo, para esta ocasión, se habían descorrido las cortinas que normalmente estaban cerradas y encendido un fuego bien vivo en la chimenea que, hasta entonces había servido de hogar a una familia de ratones.

Al fin y al cabo, el marqués de Dwyer vivía para las apariencias. Era su tío, y estaba sentado delante de ella, bastante cómodo en un lugar que no solía frecuentar, le habían cortado el pelo a lo _Brutus_, es decir, todo peinado hacia delante y rizado en la frente. Las botas estaban recién cepilladas y llevaba un chaleco que ella no había visto nunca hasta ese día. La había hecho llamar hacía un cuarto de hora, pero su atención no estaba centrada en su persona, sino en el hombre que se hallaba sentado a su lado.

El conocido duque de Cullen era un hombre que ya debía tener más de sesenta años, seguro. Tenía el pelo muy fino y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo de color blanco, que contrastaba mucho con el abrigo oscuro. Tenía una mano apoyada suavemente encima del puño dorado del bastón de madera pulida, y en el dedo anular de la otra mano llevaba un anillo adornado con un rubí del tamaño de una nuez pequeña. Llevaba dos relojes de bolsillo de oro colgando de los pantalones de montar y la miraba sonriendo; bueno, estaba sonriendo hacia sus pechos como si_**, **_de repente, el vestido de seda oscuro en señal de luto se hubiera vuelto transparente.

-Dime, muchacha, ¿son naturales?

Estaba intentado incomodarla, ella lo sabía, y si le hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta hace seis meses, seguramente ahora estaría frente a una Bella con losojos abiertos y sin saber qué decir. Sin embargo, las circunstancias adversas a veces endurecen la sensibilidad.

Antes de venirse a vivir a la casa de Londres de su tío y tutor, Bella había disfrutado de una vida alegre y tranquila en Ledysthorpe, la residencia familiar en Durham. Allí se había criado desde pequeña bajo los atentos cuidados de su abuela, la marquesa viuda de Dwyer. Todo en la vida de Bella había sido luz y color. Todavía no había visto los grises chapiteles de las iglesias de Londres; nunca había percibido el ruido, el hedor y la mugre que se acumula en la capital de Inglaterra, donde vivían más de un millón de almas británicas. El camino más largo que había recorrido era el que separaba Ledysthorpe y el pueblo, un trayecto breve y con árboles a ambos lados a lo largo del cual todos la saludaban, sonreían y le preguntaban por su salud.

El día que llegó a Londres, un carruaje estuvo a punto de atropellarla pero ella se apartó a tiempo, aunque luego un vendedor de arena para fabricar ladrillos le salpicó toda la falda.

La voz del duque la devolvió a la realidad de la que ella hubiera querido escapar en ese mismo instante.

_**-**_¡Nome has oído, muchacha! Te he preguntado si llevas postizos en el pecho.

Bella miró fijamente al duque, firmemente decidida a no dejar que se saliera con la suya y, muy tranquila, con una voz fría como el hielo, dijo:

-¿Quiere que me desabroche el canesú para verlo con sus propios ojos, Excelencia?

Por un momento, el duque se quedó boquiabierto. Sin embargo, la voz del tío de Bella interrumpió para llamarle la atención a su sobrina.

-¡Bella!

Ella se giró hacia el marqués de Dwyer, que estaba sentado en la silla tallada que había al otro lado de la alfombra Axminster. El nudo irlandés de la corbata se le había desviado y tenía la boca tensa debajo del bigote. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigir su hostilidad hacia el hombre que acababa de insultar a su única sobrina, a quien miraba ofendido era a ella.

Seguro que hasta el tío Phil reconoció la falta de decoro de la entrevista. Pero no hizo nada. No dijo nada. En realidad, estaba sonriendo, el muy desgraciado, sonreía y la miraba igual que la había mirado el estúpido empleado de la tienda de guantes cuando la intentó convencer de que comprara un par de guantes con los dedos rosados que le iban grandes. «Con el tiempo encogerán», le dijo, como si esperara que se lo creyera. Bella frunció el ceño, mirando primero a su tío y luego al duque; «encogido por el tiempo, seguro». De repente, las palabras del empleado le parecieron de lo más adecuadas.

-Le garantizo, Excelencia -dijo su tío, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tan fría que la hizo temblar-, que no hay ningún secreto. Todo lo que ve es lo que el Señor le dio a mi sobrina.

-Eso espero -dijo el duque mientras cambiaba el peso de una nalga a otra en la silla-. Aunque no sería la primera que se habría retocado el canesú con un fajo de relleno para embaucar a un hombre y conseguir que se casara con ella.

Con un resuello, se giró hacia Bella.

-Acércate, muchacha.

Ella le lanzó una última mirada desesperada a su tío, rogándole en silencio que detuviera aquella humillación sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Sin embargo, en lugar de decir algo y defenderla como era su obligación como tutor, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, transmitiéndole con la mirada más de lo que podían expresar las palabras.

Quería conseguir, a costa de lo que fuera, que el duque hiciera una oferta por la mano de Bella y así poderse llenar los bolsillos de guineas.

¿Cómo es que nunca había visto la verdadera cara de su tío? Recordaba que, cuando era pequeña, su abuela sólo tenía que chasquear la lengua y menear la cabeza hacia su hijo menor. «Consentido», lo llamaba. «Sibarita.» Sin embargo, para Bella, desde que empezó a andar, su Tío Phil siempre había sido el hombre más guapo y más distinguido que había conocido; lo más cercano a su hermano mayor: el padre de Bella.

Hasta ahora.

Desde que vivía bajo sututela, ella había seguido viendo a Phil Swan, marqués de Dwyer, con los mismos ojos de adoración de cuando era pequeña. Aunque, en realidad, su tío era todo lo que siempre habían dicho de él. Había sido él y no otro el que la había puesto en la situación en la que se encontraba: de pie frente al duque de Cullen, sintiéndose como una yegua en una muestra de ganado.

-Date la vuelta, muchacha.

Bella levantó la barbilla y utilizó la misma mirada que había visto tantas veces en los ojos de su abuela, sobre todo cuando se había portado mal. Al parecer, funcionó, porque el duque, en un momento de confusión, levantó la ceja. Más confiada ante esa reacción, se dio la vuelta y luego se quedó recta como un palo delante de él.

Desde la corta distancia que los separaba, observó que el duque debía ser incluso mayor de lo que se había imaginado; se percató de que debía de estar más cerca de los setenta que de los sesenta_**. **_El duque, un palmo más bajo que Bella, estaba de pie delante de ella, cubierto por el fuerte olor a clavo del perfume. Ella cerró los ojos. «Dios mío, por favor, en nombre de todo lo sagrado que has creado, no dejes que el tío Phil me case con este hombre.»

-Tienes carácter -dijo el duque, con una media sonrisa que reveló algunos dientes picados-. Me gusta.

Bella tragó saliva y rezó para que cada ápice de fortaleza que pudiera tener la mantuviera calmada y no dejara que mostrara su repulsa por la sola idea de compartir cualquier tipo de intimidad marital con ese hombre. Tuvo que mentalizarse para contenerse hasta que el duque se marchara, y entonces le informaría al tío Phil su firme decisión de que no había dinero en el mundo que compensara tener que acostarse con el duque de Cullen.

-Gracias, Excelencia -dijo Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara fría e imperturbable.

El duque la cogió por la barbilla y le giró la cara para verla de perfil.

-Los dientes.

-¡Qué les pasa!

-Me gustaría verlos.

Bella frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Quiere que relinche_**, **_también, Excelencia?

Phil se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella.

-Ya puedes sentarte, Bella.

Su tío la miró enfadado mientras ella se dirigía a su sitio. Bella pensó que ya la regañaría más tarde, o quizá firmaría el contrato de matrimonio allí mismo, delante de ella, entregándola para el resto de su vida a ese horrible hombre.

«Maldito tío Phil», pensó Bella mientras se sentaba muy rígida entre los dos hombres; a su derecha su pasado y a su izquierda, Dios no lo quisiera, su futuro. ¿Por qué su tío había depositado completamente sobre sus espaldas la responsabilidad de volver a llenar las arcas de la familia? Su parte, claro está, había sido vaciarlas con cualquier estúpido pretexto, ya fuera el juego, la bebida o las aventuras amorosas, artes que con el tiempo había perfeccionado, dejando a la familia bajo la amenaza de la cárcel por deudores.

Había tardado seis meses en llegar a la situación crítica en la que se encontraba, el tiempo que hacía que su madre había fallecido y le había dejado al mando de las finanzas de los Dwayer. Mientras Esme estuvo viva, el tío Phil tuvo que vivir con una asignación mensual que siempre gastaba mucho antes de recibir la siguiente, y entonces iba a Durham a pedir más dinero. Bella recordaba las numerosas visitas de su tío, durante las cuales hacía una lista de los gastos durante la cena delante de su madre y se lamentaba de la escasez de recursos con la que debía mantenerse. A veces, Esme cedía y le daba más dinero. Sin embargo, cuando se mantenía firme, Bella recordaba haber visto una luz peligrosa en los ojos de Phil y cómo los músculos de alrededor de la mandíbula se le tensaban para evitar gritar lo que seguro se moría por decir. Tuvo que esperar a que la marquesa viuda de Dwyer no controlara las finanzas de la familia. Y eso no había tardado demasiado.

Después de la muerte de Esme, mientras Bella se había vestido de un luto riguroso y había evitado cualquier diversión excepto la lectura y el dibujo, Phil se había comportado como un animal enjaulado al que han dejado en libertad, despilfarrando el dinero de la herencia antes de saldar las deudas de la familia Dwyer, algo que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer. Pronto se fijó en ella o, mejor dicho, en su herencia, que estaría bajo fideicomiso hasta que se casara o cumpliera los veinticinco años, y a la cual tendría acceso como tutor. Allí, de pie frente al duque, Bella vio claro que los dieciocho meses que la separaban de los veinticinco años eran demasiados para los acreedores del tío Phil. Sin embargo, tenía que haber otra manera de conseguir el dinero que necesitaban. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para convencer a su tío en cuanto el duque se hubiera marchado.

Entonces, Phil habló:

-En nuestra familia no hay antecedentes de enfermedad, ni física ni mental, Excelencia. Los padres de mi sobrina, mi hermano y su mujer, murieron trágicamente en alta mar cuando ella todavía era un bebé, y quedó al cuidado de mi madre. La marquesa siempre se encargó de que Bella fuera instruida por los mejores maestros. Todavía no ha sido presentada en sociedad. Se crió en la casa familiar del norte sola, aunque tiene mucho carácter. Y supongo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es muy agradable a la vista.

-¿Cuántos años ha dicho que tiene? -preguntó el duque, volviéndola a mirar de arriba abajo-. ¿Veintitrés? Un poco mayor para no haber sido presentada en sociedad.

-Cumpliré los veinticuatro en otoño -añadió Bella, rápidamente.

Phil le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de dirigirse al duque.

-Mi sobrina no ha querido acudir a fiestas hasta ahora porque prefirió pasar los últimos años de la vida de mi madre cuidando de ella. Ya debe saber que lady Dwyer nos dejó el invierno pasado, a los setenta años de edad.

El rostro inexpresivo del duque pareció que se suavizaba un poco.

-Ya había oído lo de la muerte de lady Dwyer -hizo una pausa, como si lo hiciera en honor a su recuerdo, y luego continuó, con la misma expresión dura de antes-. Sin embargo, sospecho que el retraso en la presentación en sociedad de su sobrina se debe más a su afición a jugarse más de lo que tiene, Dwyer -dijo, clavándole la mirada a Phil-. Sí, he hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre sus negocios. Al parecer, debe casi veinte mil libras.

«¡Veinte mil!»

Phil palideció. El duque lo estaba mirando, a la espera de recibir una negativa. Pero no llegó. Sólo se produjo un largo y revelador silencio.

Bella no podía moverse. ¿Cómo?¿Cómo había acumulado aquella deuda? Ella se imaginaba que serían mil, o quizá dos mil libras, pero ¿¡Veinte mil! Las posibilidades de que pudiera convencer a su tío para que no la casara con el duque se desvanecieron ante esa cifra. Sin embargo, el hecho que el duque conociera la situación suponía una pequeña esperanza. Estaba segura de que ahora ya no querría casarse con ella. Bella se levantó, pensando que se marcharía de inmediato.

-Lady Dwyer... -murmuró el duque, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto-. Nos conocimos, ya hace muchos años. Era una dama en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

El cariño y el afecto con el que habló estaban fuera de toda duda, e hicieron que Grace volviera a sentarse. Al parecer, el duque no la había descartado del todo. Phil no desperdició la ocasión de usar cualquier afinidad del duque con su madre en su beneficio.

-Bella se llama así en honor a mi madre. Si las mira atentamente, verá que se parecen mucho -dijo, mientras se dirigía al famoso retrato que Gainsborough le había hecho a la duquesa y que estaba colgado encima del fuego-. ¿¡Le he dicho que estaban muy unidas!

Lady Dwyer, la abuela de Bella, había sido la viva imagen de una época en la que la elegancia reinaba, en la que se valoraba a las mujeres y en la que el honor lo era todo. Siempre con esa postura regia, con el pelo perfectamente peinado, rodeada de perros frente a la orilla en Ledysthorpe. Incluso en la situación que se encontraba, Bella no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa mientras miraba el retrato de su abuela, recordando los días en que estaban ellas dos, antes del tío Phil, antes de Londres, antes de que el duque de Cullen viniera a estudiarla como posible futura esposa.

El duque se giró y la observó; Bella sabía que la estaba comparando con su abuela, y luego se giró hacia su tío. Después de un instante de contemplación silenciosa, se levantó apoyándose en el bastón.

-Estudiaré la posibilidad de un matrimonio, Dwyer -dijo, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Mi secretario se pondrá en contacto con usted si es necesario.

Mientras observaba cómo el duque se alejaba, Bella repasó mentalmente las piezas de plata de los Dwyer para calcular cuánto le darían por ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Jaclyn Reding y S. Meyer respectivamente. _

_**Capítulo 2**_

Edward Cullen, marqués de Masen, descendió por la escalera de la brillante carroza amarilla antes incluso de que el cochero acudiera a abrirle la puerta.

El cochero se llamaba Tyler, y tenía la peculiar costumbre de repetir las últimas palabras que le decían y una nariz que parecía un pico aguileño.

-Está bien, Tyler-dijo el marqués, con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el cochero mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la mansión georgiana protegida del sol por unos enormes álamos.

-Está bien-repitió Tyler, inclinándose hacia la espalda de su señor-Está bien, señor.

Tyler había empezado a trabajar para lord Masen hacía cinco años cuando su primo Mike dejó el puesto vacante porque se fue a América. Mike había recomendado a su primo Tyler para sustituirle antes de marcharse, un día que el cochero no olvidaría aunque viviera cien años.

El primer día que llevó a lord Masen por las calles de Londres estaba muy nervioso porque quería demostrarle sus habilidades con la conducción de caballos; además, se quedó muy sorprendido por el trato afable y sereno de su señor. En su empeño por impresionar al marqués, había estado a punto de atropellar a una bella matrona que estaba cruzando la calle. Al final consiguió hacer que los caballos giraran antes de arrollarla, pero no pudo evitar hacer que la mujer cayera de espaldas sobre la hierba. Alicaído, pensó que había echado al traste sus posibilidades de conseguir el puesto, pero lord Masen ni se inmutó; sólo se limitó a levantarse__el sombrero de copa frente a la ofendida dama__mientras le felicitaba por haber encontrado un lugar tan blando para que la señora cayera.

Desde aquel instante, Tyler opinaba que el marqués era el hombre más agradable y__generoso que jamás había conocido; un hombre capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que surgiera en el camino. Un caballero, un héroe, un verdadero Dios.

Sin embargo, poco después de que le ofrecieran el puesto de cochero, lo que conllevaba pasar todo el día con lord Masen, descubrió que el marqués tenía dos caras muy distintas.

Para casi todos, Edward, lord Masen, era el caballero guapo, cortés, __y seguro de sí mismo; un hombre que tenía el mundo a sus__pies. Tenía todo lo que deseaba. Ni siquiera las nubes se atrevían a aparecer cuando el estaba presente.

Pero Tyler se dio cuenta de que lord Masen únicamente mostraba su otra cara cuando estaba fuera del escrutinio del ojo público, la cara que nadie veía, la de alguien que parece que carga el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas.

Y ésa era la cara que, últimamente, lord Maen solía llevar la mayor parte del tiempo_**.**_

Para el resto del mundo, el marqués era el heredero del hombre más rico del país, su abuelo, el gran duque de Cullen. Fuera donde fuera, la gente lo conocía. Se les veía en los ojos que se morían de ganas de conocer al marqués de Masen o que lo alababan descaradamente para conocer su opinión sobre algún tema, incluso había quien hacía que sus hijas solteras le salieran al paso, y eso sucedía muy a menudo. Cuando entraba en una habitación, todos se callaban. Cuando lo veían, todas las carrozas se paraban. No podía disfrutar del placer de un paseo en solitario por el parque porque, inevitablemente, alguna dama ponía en marcha algún plan para llamar su atención. La última que lo intentó hizo__que su perro de compañía le llevara su zapato al marques para que éste tuviera que acercarse a devolvérselo, como Cenicienta y el zapato de cristal.

Durante el último año, las muchachas casaderas y sus madres se habían mostrado mucho más atrevidas, como si hubieran decidido que la soltería del marqués ya__había durado demasiado. Un día, Tyler__había escuchado que una de ellas decía: "Ya casi tiene treinta años, de largo la edad en que debería estar ofreciéndole un heredero al viejo duque".

Lord Masen era lo que muchas damas llamarían "un hombre guapo". De rasgos fuertes y con el pelo cobrizo, corto y sin ningún artificio. Iba siempre perfectamente afeitado y parecía que la ropa le quedaba bien sin que tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Con todo esto, unido a hecho de que iba a heredar una fortuna, no era de extrañar que el pobre hombre no tuviera ni un momento de tranquilidad.

-¿Quiere que lo espere aquí en la puerta con la carroza, milord?-preguntó Tyler, inclinando la cabeza mientras el marqués llamaba a la puerta.

Edward asintió y se arregló las mangas del abrigo.

-Espero que ésta sea una visita parecida a las demás que siempre le he hecho a mi abuelo, Tyler. Cuanto antes termine, mejor.

-Cuanto antes, mejor. Muy bien, milord -dijo Tyler, y se movió sin ninguna prisa.

De todos los lugares a los que había llevado al marqués, Tyler observó que donde pasaba menos tiempo era en Cullen__House, que estaba en Grosvenor Square. Por fuera parecía un lugar bastante refinado, con ladrillos rojos erosionados, y relucientes ventanales detrás de una verja de hierro rematada por unas puntas de lanza que, en los días soleados como hoy, brillaban como el sol. Desde fuera, Tyler sólo podía intuir toda la belleza de los salones. Nunca había entrado y desde los establos de la parte trasera no se veía nada, aunque le habían dicho que el interior de mansión era igual de impresionante. Sin embargo, el joven marqués parecía__no hacer caso de todo eso. Sólo venía aquí cuando su abuelo lo llamaba y salía lo antes posible, casi siempre de mucho peor humor que cuando había entrado. La relación entre el duque y el marqués no era buena. Nada buena.

-Lleva la carroza hasta esa esquina y espérame a la sombra de aquel roble, Tyler. Creo que cuando salga necesitaré hacer una visita al club.

-Al club. Sí, milord.

Edward observó desde la puerta cómo Tyler se alejaba, se subía a la carroza y chasqueaba la lengua para que los caballos se pusieran en marcha. Sintió un repentino deseo de volver sobre sus pasos y pasar por ato la cita con su abuelo, aunque era consciente de que no le serviría de nada. Al final tendría que volver a ese mismo lugar, frente a esa misma puerta, para ese mismo propósito. Estaba claro que esa visita era inevitable.

Se giró cuando oyó el ruido del pestillo. Se abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a mayordomo, Sam, un hombre que trabajaba en Westover House desde que él tenía uso de razón.

-Buenos días, lord Masen -dijo Sam, inclinándose frente al marqués, e inmediatamente se encargó de coger los guantes, el sombrero y el abrigo de Edward, limpiando unas hilas que habían caído sobre la delicada lana.

Edward farfulló una respuesta y se fue directamente hacia el estudio, que era el escenario habitual de esas reuniones. ¿Qué sería hoy? ¿Un sermón sobre sus responsabilidades en las propiedades del norte? ¿Una justificación de los gastos para el nuevo guardarropa de Ángela? Sin duda, el viejo habría olvidado que su nieta, la hermana de Edward, tenía que celebrar su tan esperada presentación en sociedad. O quizás el duque pretendía retrasarla otra vez y así arruinar todas las posibilidades que Ang tenía para conseguir un futuro seguro y feliz. Aunque, si ésa era su intención, Edward estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él.

Entonces, la voz del mayordomo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, milord. Su Excelencia no está en el estudio esta mañana. Desea que le informe que lo está esperando en el jardín.

«¿El jardín?» Edward se preguntó si su abuelo sabía que en su casa había uno, porque comía, dormía e incluso se relajaba entre esas cuatro paredes forradas de paneles de nogal que enmarcaban el estudio ducal, un lugar igual de lúgubre que la persona que normalmente lo habitaba. De pequeño, solía asomarse por la noche para comprobar si, como le había dicho su padre, los bustos de varios personajes históricos cobraban vida.

-¿El__jardín? -preguntó Edward, que no se dio cuenta de la réplica propia de Tyler que acaba de dar.

Sam asintió, sin dar más explicaciones y Edward dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

Mientras avanzaba por los salones llenos de muebles y ornamentos que estaban allí más para impresionar que para hacer bonito, intentó olvidarse del presentimiento que había tenido de buena mañana. Por mucho que lo intentara, le era imposible dejar de pensar que estaba a punto de suceder algo terrible. Lo supo en el mismo momento que vio, en la bandeja del desayuno, la nota de su abuelo donde lo citaba de manera urgente. Aunque no era la primera, ni la segunda, ni la vigésima nota de ese tipo que recibía, algo le decía que esta vez sería distinto.

Edward sabía que, cualquiera que hubiera sido el motivo que había llevado a su abuelo a citarlo hoy, no podía ser por nada bueno. En sus veintinueve años de vida, jamás había sido por nada bueno. Al parecer, el duque invertía las primeras horas del día en idear nuevas e inventivas formas de fastidiar a su heredero, como si considerara una obligación mantener la tradicional enemistad que previamente había existido entre el rey y su sucesor, el rey actual, hasta que el rey murió a principios de ese año. Esta actitud no debería sorprender a nadie pues, al fin y al cabo, el duque había modelado su vida a imagen y semejanza de la del rey Jorge en muchos aspectos, entre los que se encontraba la locura transitoria.

Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba al jardín, más intensa era la sensación de que algo horrible iba a suceder. Odiaba sentirse así, que su abuelo tuviera esos efectos en él. Cuando llegó a la puerta de doble hoja que conducía al jardín, ya se había hecho a la idea de que la razón de la visita sería la presentación en sociedad de Ángela. Seguro que el duque la volvería a retrasar.

Lo encontró sentado en una silla de mimbre debajo de las ramas de un gran sauce. La cortina de hojas casi no le dejaba ver nada. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y los mechones blancos le caían encima de los hombros. Iba vestido con una camisa y unos bombachos, y encima llevaba una bata bordada; en los pies calzaba unas zapatillas de terciopelo rojas.

Todavía no había advertido la llegada de su nieto.

Edward se quedó un instante de pie en la puerta. No había pisado ese jardín desde hacía muchos años, desde la muerte de su padre, que le arrebató la inocencia y la libertad de la infancia y la sustituyó por la penitencia de ser el heredero del duque. A partir de ese momento, Edward tuvo que dejar los imaginativos juegos de piratas y aventureros con los que se había entretenido, incluso su interés por las guerras que tenían lugar en alta mar, porque eran actividades que un futuro duque no necesitaba. Después de todo, como heredero de la fortuna de los Cullen, jamás le darían el puesto de oficial con el que había soñado desde pequeño. Su abuelo ya se había encargado de eso y le había llenado los días con clases de latín y de filosofía.

Cuando avanzó un poco, vio que al lado de su abuelo había una mesa con un vaso de limonada y un libro, ¿una novela, quizás? Al parecer, la atención del duque estaba centrada en un pájaro que había un poco más allá. Edward se preguntó si estaba alucinando. ¿Una novela? ¿Observar a los pájaros? ¿Su abuelo, el distinguido duque de Cullen? Se puso un poco más nervioso. Ya no cabía ninguna duda: algo iba mal.

Edward se detuvo a unos pasos de la silla del duque, se quedó recto e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto como le habían enseñado de pequeño.

-Buenos días, Excelencia.

Carlisle, el cuarto duque de Cullen, se giró para mirar a la cara a su nieto y único heredero.

-Edward -dijo, en su habitual tono apático. Después de un momento, como él no dijo nada, el duque añadió-: Ya veo que has recibido mi mensaje.

Edward no dijo nada, lo que obligó al duque a añadir:

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir.

El joven abandonó su silencio y se mostró a la defensiva.

-¿No he venido siempre que me lo ha pedido, señor? No sabía que tuviera elección.

Observó cómo la expresión de su abuelo se endurecía, como sucedía siempre que estaban juntos, y se preguntó cómo habían llegado a convertirse en adversarios. Su relación había sido así durante tanto tiempo que no recordaba que alguna vez hubiera sido distinta.

-Seré breve e iré directo al grano. Edward te he hecho venir para comunicarte que ha llegado la hora de que cumplas tu parte de nuestro acuerdo; la primera parte, claro. Lo he arreglado todo para que te cases.

Eran unas palabras que Edward sabía que algún día oiría de boca del duque y, aún así, no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento cuando las escuchó. Durante diecinueve años había sido consciente de que ese día llegaría. Lo había esperado a los veinte años, incluso a los veinticinco. Sin embargo, como el tiempo había pasado y nadie había hablado de eso, empezó a pensar que el viejo duque se había olvidado del trato que había hecho con su nieto hacía mucho tiempo. Debería habérselo imaginado; el duque simplemente había estado esperando el momento oportuno, había esperado hasta que estuviera muy ocupado preparando la presentación en sociedad de Ángela para soltarle la noticia que tanto tiempo había esperado para darle.

Durante unos instantes, se quedó inmóvil con la mezcla de rabia e impotencia en el cuerpo que sentía siempre que estaba delante de ese hombre. No permitiría que su abuelo detectase ni el más mínimo ápice de disgusto. No le daría esa satisfacción.

-¿Casarme? ¿De verdad? -dijo, intentando esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de una máscara de despreocupación, algo que había perfeccionado durante los últimos veinte años.

Sí. Es de buena familia, hija de un noble, tiene buen carácter, impoluta. No habría aceptado menos para ti.

Edward tensó la mandíbula ante el comentario de su abuelo, que implicaba que le tenía que estar agradecido. Jamás se había considerado la opción de que él decidiera con quién quería casarse. Lo supo desde que nació, aunque todo fue mucho más evidente después de la muerte de su padre. Como no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa parte de su vida, el papel para el que había nacido, al menos se aseguraría de que el duque cumpliera su parte del trato.

-¿Y la presentación en sociedad de Ángela?

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Si cree que puede retrasarla...

-Se hará esta temporada, como acordamos. Tu hermana tendrá la oportunidad de casarse con quien elija bajo la protección del apellido Cullen, sin que la verdad salga nunca a la luz -añadió-: Eso sí, siempre que estés de acuerdo con la elección que he hecho para ti.

«Desgraciado», pensó Edward, lleno de odio hacia el duque por hablarle como si pudiera elegir, como si pudiera rechazar a la mujer que él había escogido. Quizá podría, si no hubiera decidido hace tiempo sacrificar su futuro por la felicidad de su hermana. Para proteger a Ángela, Edward habría sido capaz de hacer un pacto con el mismísimo diablo; en realidad, ya lo había hecho.

Respiró tranquilo. Mientras observaba los árboles en flor agitados por la brisa de la mañana, recordó cuando Ángela era pequeña y le traía flores y lo seguía a todas partes. «Por ti, Ángela, lo hago por ti aunque nunca llegues a saberlo.» La rabia empezó a desaparecer cuando pensó en su hermana, como siempre. Sin embargo, después recordó la conversación que estaba manteniendo con su abuelo.

-Supongo que se hará algún tipo de anuncio público.

-¡No! No se hará ningún anuncio hasta después de la boda. Quiero evitar cualquier tipo de problema.

El rostro del duque mostró, de repente, signos de preocupación, y Edward se preguntó si ya había recibido algún tipo de amenaza. «Dios mío, Ángela...»

El duque continuó:

-He arreglado una licencia especial y ya he acordado las condiciones del matrimonio con la familia de tu futura esposa. Solo tienes que firmar los contratos antes de la boda, el día veintinueve.

«El veintinueve de abril. Menos de quince días, -pensó Edward-, y en una fecha tan señalada».

El aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

Su abuelo lo debía tener todo planeado, debía haber supervisado cada detalle, tomado todas las precauciones. Seguro que hasta le había escogido la ropa que llevaría. El duque había esperado ese día los últimos veinte años, como colofón de la dominación que había ejercido sobre la vida de su nieto, por lo amargado que estaba desde la muerte de su único hijo, el padre de Edward. Incluso ahora, podía oír las palabras que el duque le dijo aquella fatídica mañana hace muchos años.

«Ahora tu vida me pertenece.»

Edward se quedó de pie, listo para marcharse antes de revelarle a su__abuelo cuánta razón había en aquella profecía.

-Supongo que me enviará algún tipo de misiva indicándome el lugar y la hora.

El duque asintió.

-Entonces, señor, me voy. Que uno de sus sirvientes me lleve todos los papeles a Masen House y los firmaré. Que pase un buen día.

Sin esperar la respuesta, se giró hacia la puerta. Sinceramente, si no se hubiera ido entonces, posiblemente hubiera clavado un puñetazo en una de esas puertas francesas.

-Edward.

Se detuvo en el umbral y esperó un instante antes de girarse para mirar el perfil de su abuelo. El duque estaba mirando hacia el jardín.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres saber cómo se llama la que se convertirá en tu esposa?

Edward no dudó ni un segundo en su respuesta.

-¿Qué importa eso, señor, cuando lleva años asegurándome__que una esposa es tan buena como otra cualquiera?

Y con eso se fue, de mucho peor humor que cuando había llegado.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Jaclyn Reding y S. Meyer respectivamente

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"Cullen"

Bella, de repente, sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si se fuera a desmayar. Se agarró a la silla que tenía detrás. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para evitar desplomarse.

«Dios mío, no. De todos los nombres, ¿por qué su tío tuvo que haber elegido ese?», pensó mientras luchaba por mantener la entereza.

Sólo el recuerdo de ese hombre en esa sala, sentado en esa misma silla, interrogándola sobre la autenticidad de su anatomía la hizo estremecerse. Le había costado mucho pasar el día sin ponerse enferma. ¿Yahora el tío Phil le estaba diciendo que tenía que convertirse en la esposa de ese hombre? ¿Vivir bajo el mismo techo? ¿Compartir su casa? ¿Incluso -y ante la idea cerró los ojos- su cama?

Bella agitó la cabeza y pensó que, sin importarle las consecuencias, nunca jamás accedería. Y así se lo dijo al tío Phil instantes después, con una voz bastante tranquila para el caos que tenía en la cabeza.

No me casaré con él, tío Phil.

Phil la miró muy serio, por encima del cuello de la camisa que le llegaba a las mejillas, y los dedos que instantes antes habían estado golpeando la mesa de palisandro, ahora permanecían quietos.

-¿Disculpa, Bella? Que yo recuerde, no te he pedido tu opinión.

Bella frunció el ceño, se quedó de pie. Contaba con la suerte de que la silla que tenía delante no permitía que su tío viera que le temblaban las piernas.

-No, tío, no me la has pedido, pero te lo repito: No me casaré con ese hombre. Es tan viejo que podría ser mi abuelo. No me importa lo que te haya ofrecido. No me casaré con él. Amenázame todo lo que quieras. Enciérrame en casa. Quítame todas mis cosas, si quieres. Pero sime obligas a casarme con él, te prometo que me negaré a recitar los votos. Me pondré a chillar como una histérica y tendrás que arrastrarme de los pelos por el pasillo para entregarme a él. Antes me iría a vivir a las calles de... de...

-Westminster -dijo Phil, que sabía que Bella tenía menos idea de las calles de Londres que un extranjero el primer día que llegaba a la ciudad.

-¡Westminster! Antes me iría a vivir a las calles de Westminster que casarme con ese hombre tan asqueroso.

-Teniendo en cuenta que las calles de Londres tienen nombres como Cut Throat Lane, Rogues Acres o Pickpocket Alley,* créeme, Bella, casarte con un Cullen es mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, Bella no sería fácil de disuadir.

-No me importa si es el hombre más rico de Inglaterra, o del mundo, me da igual. ¡No me casaré con él!

Phil, lord Dwyer, se quedó mirando a su sobrina, algo abrumado por su determinación. Le sorprendía esa actitud en ella, que siempre había aceptado lo que el destino le había deparado durante sus veintitrés años de vida. La miró hasta que los ojos se desenfocaron. Evidentemente, no iba a aceptar esa situación.

Entonces, el tío Phil, en lugar de discutir con ella, lo que seguramente esperaba su sobrina, hizo algo muy extraño. Se echó a reír; primero fue una sonrisa que, luego, dio paso a una carcajada. Se le saltaron las lágrimas incluso cuando vio a Bella con las manos apoyadas en la cadera, y la barbilla levantada. A medida que la incredulidad iba siendo más evidente en la cara de su sobrina, Phil se reía más y más.

¿Qué le pasaba? Bella esperaba una pelea, incluso amenazas... pero ¿burlarse de ella? No cuando el resto de su vida dependía de esa decisión. Independientemente de la situación económica en la que se encontrara, ¿es que no sentía nada por ella, su única sobrina, el único pariente de sangre que le quedaba?

Bella empezó a llorar desconsolada, lo que provocó que él se riera aún con más fuerza. Incapaz de soportarlo más, ella se giró para marcharse.

-¡Bella! Espera un momento. No lo entiendes.

Pero ya estaba en la escalera, preguntándose si el cochero conocería el camino más corto a Pickpocket Alley.

-Bella, no, estás equivocada. Tu futuro marido no es el duque de Cullen, es su nieto Edward, el marqués de Masen.

Bella se detuvo a mitad de la escalera. No le había sorprendido tanto el hecho que no tuviera que casarse con el duque de Cullen como el nombre que su tío había dicho.

Edward, oscuro marqués de Masen.

Masen.

« night. »

« Knight. »

De repente recordó un día, meses atrás, poco antes de que su abuela muriera. Estaban sentadas en la terraza del dormitorio de la marquesa en Ledysthorpe, un rincón muy tranquilo y silencioso desde donde se veía la orilla del río Tees, unos cuantos kilómetros más al interior que las agitadas costas del Mar del Norte. Era una tarde fresca de verano; lo recordaba porque su abuela la había obligado a ponerse un chal. Bella le estuvo leyendo _Los cuentos de Canterbury_de Chaucer en voz alta mientras la marquesa permanecía sentada en una silla, con los ojos cerrados, escuchándola. Grace lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior, y ahora las palabras resonaban en su cabeza...

_**Era un caballero, un hombre honorable**_

_**que, desde el primer momento que empezó**_

_**a cabalgar, amó la caballería**_

_**la verdad y el honor, la libertad y la cortesía.**_

_**Y**_, _**aunque era honorable, era prudente,**_

_**y con su porte dócil como el de una doncella**_

_**jamás profirió infamia alguna**_

_**hacia ningún ser vivo.**_

_**Era un perfecto y gentil caballero.**_

Recordó que había levantado la mirada del libro para comprobar que Esme se había quedado dormida, como solía hacer casi siempre. Entonces colocó la cinta roja entre las páginas para marcar el punto donde se había quedado y pensó que, mientras durmiera, ella podría dibujar un poco. Pero justo cuando Bella se movió para dejar el libro en la mesa y levantarse, la marquesa se despertó, con una brusquedad que incluso asustó al perro que dormía en su regazo.

-Sabes que tendrás que casarte.

Bella recordaba haberse preguntado si su abuela había estado soñando.

-Sí, Esme, ya lo sé. Algún día me casaré, igual que tú, pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso. No quiero pensar que tendré que dejar Ledysthorpe. Ésta es mi casa. Adoro vivir aquí.

-Yo vine de mi casa cuando me convertí en una mujer joven recién casada, querida. Una mujer, cuando se casa, debe hacer suya la casa de su marido. El matrimonio del que te hablo no está muy lejos. Cuando yo me vaya, no podrás seguir dándole largas.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Bella, sentándose junto a su abuela-.¿Un viaje por Europa, quizás?

La marquesa sonrió yacarició la melilla de su nieta con la mano.

-Mi niña, no me queda demasiado.Lo siento aquí, en el corazón. Y cuando me vaya no podré seguir protegiéndote. Phil se hará cargo de tu futuro, al menos hasta que cumplas los veinticinco años. Esperaba poder llegar a verte cumplir esa edad yestar contigo cuando recibieras la herencia, pero me temo que no podrá ser. Sin embargo, tienes que saber que aunque yo me muera antes de que llegues a esa edad yya no esté más a tu lado, haré todo lo posible para que consigas un buen marido.

-Pero, Esme, ¿Cómo sabré quién es el marido ideal si no estás aquí para aconsejarme?

La marquesa se limitó a sonreír ya decir:

-Lo sabrás, mi niña, porque eres como yo. A mí me bastó un baile con mi amor verdadero para darme cuenta de que lo querría el resto de mi vida. A ti te pasará lo mismo cuando encuentres a tu verdadero _very parfit gentle knight._

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Grace como la suave brisa del verano. _Gentle Knight. Knight..._

¿Eraposible? ¿Sería el marqués de Masen el amor verdadero del que hablaba Esme? ¿Se lo había enviado ella, de alguna manera, para que la protegiera o simplemente era una coincidencia?

¿Bella?

Cuando escuchó la voz de su tío, se giró. Volvió a pensar en su abuela, cuyo matrimonio también había sido arreglado y, aún así, la había llenado de felicidad. Y sus padres se conocieron días antes de la boda y, según Esme, no podían estar más enamorados. Desde siempre, Esme le había explicado las vidas de los grandes amantes de la historia (Tristán e Isolda, Eloísa y Abelardo), cuyos amores habíansobrevividoa todas las adversidades. Esme le había prometido a su nieta que ella tendría lo mismo, que un día le llegaría su caballero de la armadura reluciente.

Luego, Bella pensó en qué pasaría si rechazaba el matrimonio. ¿Dónde iría ella si a su tío lo encerraban en la prisión por deudor? No tenía conqué mantenerse; muy pocas mujeres de su clase social podían mantenerse solas. Jamás había estado en Westminster pero, por lo que se decía, no debía ser un lugar demasiado agradable. Tal como estaban las cosas, era bastante evidente que no tenía otra opción. Tarde o temprano, tendría que casarse. Era el papel para el que la habían criado y lo que le habían enseñado a esperar. Entonces, ¿por qué no casarse con el nieto del duque? Como mínimo, debía tener su misma edad.

-Antes de aceptar el matrimonio, tengo que verlo en persona.

Phil la miró como si fuera a negarse. Se puso serio y frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, al cabo de un momento asintió.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer. Aunque no te prometo nada.

Unos días más tarde, cuando el tío Phil salía de casa, posiblemente para ir al club Brook's, se detuvo un momento en la puerta del salón donde Bella estaba tocando el piano. A menudo había oído decir que la música ayuda a levantar el ánimo y había descubierto que era cierto, sobre todo cuando uno desahogaba su ira con las teclas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su tío en el umbral de la puerta, pero ella siguió tocando, golpeando las teclas con fuerzas renovadas. Cuando terminó, Phil entró en la sala, aplaudiendo.

-Maravilloso, Bella. Cada vez que te oigo creo que lo haces mejor.

Era todo un halago, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que la había oído tenía doce años. Bella lo miró por encima de la partitura. Estaba sonriendo con una mirada llena de falso afecto.

-Algún día serás una duquesa excelente, Bella. Tu nombre lo presagia.

Ella no le hizo demasiado caso. En su lugar, giró la siguiente página de la partitura para empezar la próxima pieza. Ah, perfecto, un _fortissimo_.Y entonces, lo miró.

-¿Debo deducir por tus palabras que ya has concertado una cita para que conozca al marqués?

Phil asintió, obviamente satisfecho de sí mismo mientras se ponía los guantes de piel.

-En cierto modo, sí.

Bella levantó los dedos de las teclas y cruzó las manos sobre las piernas, esperando.

-La palabra «conocer» no es demasiado acertada. Verás, no os podéis conocer, ni podéis conversar. Su excelencia el duque lo prohíbe expresamente.

-¿Me prohíbe que conozca al hombre con el que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida? ¿Qué quiere ocultar?

-No hay nada que ocultar, querida. Lord Masen está considerado el soltero de oro de la alta sociedad y, al parecer, toda muchacha casadera lo persigue tanto por su fortuna y su título como por su belleza. Y precisamente porque es un hombre tan acosado, el duque no quiere que vuestro matrimonio se haga público hasta después de la ceremonia. También lo hace por tu bien, Bella. Un anuncio público sería una conmoción social. No tendrías ni un segundo de paz. Observarían todos tus movimientos, criticarían todos tus gestos. Incluso alguna muchacha desesperada podría intentar cualquier cosa para evitar la boda. Por lo tanto, celebraremos una ceremonia privada en alguna oscura iglesia de campo, y para eso hemos arreglado una licencia especial.

-¿Ni siquiera voy a poder celebrar una ceremonia tradicional?

De pequeña, siempre había soñado con una gran boda. En realidad, cuando la princesa Carlota se casó con Leopoldo de Coburg, ella y Esme habían leído todo lo relacionado con el enlace y observado detalladamente todos los grabados que les habían llegado a las manos. Bella siempre había sabido que llevaría el mismo vestido que Esme y su madre habían llevado el día de su boda en una iglesia que estaría llena de olorosas flores. Sería un día que jamás podría olvidar, el día que uniría su vida a la de su marido, ese caballero sin nombre y sin rostro que Esme siempre le había dicho que llegaría.

Ya sabía el nombre, sí, pero seguía sin conocer su rostro. Y si no podía verle, ni siquiera hablar con él, ¿cómo sabría que era «él»?

-Lo siento, tío Phil, pero ya te he dicho que no puedo casarme con un hombre que no conozco.

Phil agitó la cabeza.

-Al contrario, querida, dijiste que querías verlo antes de aceptar casarte con él, y lo verás.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refería cuando dije que...

Phil la interrumpió levantando la mano.

-En Masen House se va a celebrar un baile, Grace. Será la presentación en sociedad de la hermana de lord Masen y se reunirá lo más selecto de la sociedad. Y tú estarás allí; yo te acompañaré. Como todavía no has sido presentada en sociedad, nadie te conocerá. Iremos, verás al marqués, incluso podrás observarlo un rato si quieres, y luego nos iremos. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte.

Bella miró a su tío, recordando las palabras de su abuela: «Me bastó un baile con mi amor verdadero para darme cuenta de que lo querría el resto de mi vida».

-Una última cosa, tío.

-Dime.

-Quiero bailar con él.

Phil agitó la cabeza.

-¡Imposible!

-¿Por qué? Sólo es un baile. Tú mismo has dicho que nadie me conocerá, ni siquiera lord Masen.

Phil se quedó callado, estudiando la petición de su sobrina, y después de unos instantes, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que quizás al marqués le guste una pequeña sorpresa de su esposa.

-Potencial esposa.

Bella respiró hondo y se preguntó por qué, de repente, se le había acelerado el pulso, aunque pensó que un baile clandestino con su potencial marido sin que ello supiera bien merecía una ligera dosis de nerviosismo.

-Entonces, ¿lo harás? -le preguntó-. ¿Conseguirásque baile con lord Masen?

Phil dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta.

-No sé cómo voy a hacerlo, pero sí, encontraré la manera de que bailes con el marqués.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Jaclyn Reding y S. Meyer respectivamente

* * *

_Capítulo_ 4

Durante los tres días siguientes, Bella intentó no pensar en el baile de Masen House. Se obligó a concentrarse en las tareas domésticas diarias, como preparar el menú o decidir qué muebles se tenían que limpiar, incluso mientras buscaba en el armario algún vestido adecuado para esa noche. El día del baile, cuando justo había salido el sol, Bella ya se había dicho tres veces que sería mejor abandonar esa locura, y seguía pensándolo mientras bajaba la escalera de la casa del brazo de su tío para dirigirse al baile.

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Llegaron a Masen House un poco después de las diez. Por un momento, Bella creyó que estaba soñando porque, cuando entraron en la casa, le pareció que era como Cockaigne, donde por los ríos fluía vino, las casas eran de tarta y el suelo de masa de miel.

Este escenario encantado estaba lleno de música y risas y, en realidad, sí que parecía un cuento de hadas. El salón de baile estaba bañado por la luz de las velas de unos candelabros cuyos cristales brillaban como diamantes. Por toda la sala había jarrones de porcelana llenos de flores que ella jamás había visto y que llenaban el aire de un aroma muy exótico. A un lado de la puerta había una hilera de hombres uniformados, esperando a que alguien solicitara su ayuda, mientras que otros muchos sirvientes se abrían paso entre la multitud de invitados con bandejas de plata llenas de todo tipo de exquisiteces. Las ventanas y las puertas estaban engalanadas con chifón brillante de colores alegres y se podría jurar que las mesas del comedor, preparadas para la cena, se quejaban por el peso de los manjares que soportaban. Las joyas que las señoras llevaban en el cuello, las orejas y los dedos relucían mucho. Los elegantes satenes brillaban a la luz de las velas. Mirara donde mirara, sólo veía alegría y opulencia. Bueno, excepto…

Bella bajó la vista, se miró y palideció.

El vestido de seda gris perla que llevaba puesto era uno de los mejores que tenía, pero el modesto diseño dejaba claro que era una chica de pueblo. Incluso el peinado que se había hecho, un sencillo moño del que salían unos tirabuzones que le caían encima de las orejas, evidenciaba más su falta de estilo. El tío Phil ya había quedado con el duque que llegarían deliberadamente tarde para que su entrada pasara lo más desapercibida posible. En ese momento, Bella le estuvo infinitamente agradecida.

Toda esa gente de la nobleza ya había nacido para una vida llena de privilegios, jamás habían tenido que enfrentarse a la decisión de qué ponerse o cómo peinarse. Ella era la hija de un marqués, sí, pero era algo que sólo quedaba reflejado en el apellido, porque la habían criado en el campo más como una lechera que como una señorita noble. Esme pensaba que la vida sencilla forjaba el carácter fuerte y decidido. Si todas esas damas supieran que ni siquiera tenía doncella, sino que, cuando no llegaba a cerrarse el vestido, la ayudaba el ama de llaves de casa de su tío, la señora Bennett, se quedarían boquiabiertas. ¿Cómo podía pretender asumir el papel de marquesa de Masen? Y mucho menos el de futura duquesa de Cullen.

Justo cuando iba a convencer a su tío para que la llevara de vuelta a casa y se olvidara de la boda, una joven de unos diecinueve años se separó del grupo y avanzó hacia ellos. Le sonrió a ella antes de presentar su mano, protegida por un guante, al tío Phil.

-Me alegra mucho de que haya podido venir, lord Dwyer. Es un placer volver a verle.

Tenía todo lo que una dama debía tener: era esbelta, quizás uno o dos centímetros más baja que Bella, y llevaba su precioso pelo oscuro recogido y adornado con una pluma de avestruz que se balanceaba ligeramente cuando se movía, como el ala de un ángel. Iba vestida de seda rosa palo con bordados blancos y brillantes que parpadeaban con la luz de las velas. Era el vestido más elegante que Bella había visto en su vida.

Phil aceptó la mano de la joven y le hizo una reverencia.

-El placer es mío, señora, se lo aseguro -dijo, y se giro hacia Bella-. Lady Ángela Masen, permítame presentarle a mi sobrina, lady Isabella Swan.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y pensó que ojalá hubiera tenido algo más sofisticado que el sencillo lazo que llevaba alrededor de los tirabuzones.

Es un placer conocerla, milady -dijo, tranquilamente.

-Bella -dijo el tío Phil-, lady Ángela es la hermana de lord Masen. El baile de esta noche se celebra en su honor.

-Sí, es mi presentación en sociedad. Es extraño, ¿no creen? Es como si hasta ahora hubiera estado recluida en algún lugar secreto y oscuro -dilo ella, cogiendo a Bella por el brazo y susurrando-. Tu tío me ha informado de tu deseo de bailar con Edward. Estoy segura de que no te importará que hablemos antes un rato para conocernos mejor -dijo, cogiéndola de la mano-. Sobre todo si vamos a ser hermanas.

De pequeña, Bella siempre había soñado con tener una hermana, alguien con quien poder hablar y compartir secretos, o intercambiar opiniones sobre libros a la hora del té como habían hecho ella y Esme durante años. Y ahora, de repente, allí estaba esa encantadora joven ofreciéndose para el puesto sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que los zapatos que llevaba ella eran demasiado oscuros para el color del vestido.

Bella le sonrió, inmediata y completamente encantada. Phil se dispuso a dejarlas solas.

-Bella, si me necesitas estaré en el salón de juego-dijo, e inclinó la Ángela.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, lord Dwyer -dijo ésta, deteniéndolo-. Esta noche no hay salón de juego.

-¿No hay salón de juego? -repitió Phil, con una mirada horrorizada, como si la dama le hubiera dicho que sus sastres preferidos, Schweitzer y Davidson, habían cerrado la tienda aquella mañana.

-Fue por expreso deseo mío, milord. No quería que hubiera nada que distrajera a los caballeros de bailar con todas las damas del baile -dijo lady Ángela, sonriendo, sin dejarle otra opción a Phil que aceptarlo de buen grado.

-En tal caso, ¿hay algún lugar donde un caballero pueda tomarse una copa de oporto sin que se la tiren por la pechera?

-Por supuesto, milord-contestó ella, señalándole la el vestíbulo hay una sala donde se sirve oporto y coñac.

Cuando se marchó, lady Ángela se llevó a Bella paseando lentamente por la parte exterior del inmenso salón de baile. Mientras caminaban, le preguntó por su infancia en Ledysthorpe, por su vida en Londres y cómo es que vivía bajo la tutela de su tío.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de barco cuando yo era muy pequeña. Me crió mi abuela y viví con ella en Ledysthorpehasta que murió el año pasado.

-Lo siento mucho. Nuestro padre también murió de manera inesperada, aunque me han dicho que fue a causa de una enfermedad. Yo todavía no había nacido, pero Edward estaba muy unido a él y su muerte le afectó mucho.

Lady Ángela pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano con tanto afecto, que era evidente que estaban muy unidos. Antes de que Bella pudiera hacerle preguntas sobre su hermano, sus gustos para la lectura y otras curiosidades sobre su infancia, vio un trío de damas que la estaban mirando desde una esquina y susurraban su desaprobación detrás de los preciosos abanicos.

-No les hagas caso, Bella. Todavía no lo saben, pero cuando seas la mujer de mi hermano se desvivirán porque les tomes en cuenta. Imitarán cada detalle de tus vestidos aunque lleves un saco de harina y te rogarán que pases por alto su comportamiento de esta noche contigo.

-No creo que jamás encaje en este ambiente -dijo Bella-. Siempre he vivido en el campo, donde he llevado una vida muy sencilla. Me temo que en Londres me siento como un pez fuera del agua.

-No te preocupes, querida. Cualquiera de ellas vendería las joyas de su abuela para que mi hermano las mirara una sola vez. Deberías considerarte una afortunada de no haber crecido en este ambiente tan falso. En cambio, yo siempre he estado rodeada por estahipocresía. Todas esas damas se ponen como ejemplo de refinamiento y luego, sin ninguna vergüenza, se lanzan a los brazos de Edward con la esperanza de conseguir que se case con ellas, como si a él le interesara casarse con alguien que hace cosas de esas.

Miró alrededor de la sala.

-Mira allí, junto a la puerta. ¿Ves ese grupo de señoras que están allí reunidas? ¿Sabes por qué están allí amontonadas en vez de estar con todos en el baile? Están vigilando la escalera para cuando baje mi hermano.

Bella observó el grupo de jóvenes damas que estaban junto a los pies de la escalera. Parecía que algunas luchaban con los codos para quitarle el sitio a otra mientras que otras lanzaban miradas furtivas hacia la escalera.

-Dios mío.

-Es una situación muy embarazosa. Una vez, en el teatro una chica incluso le puso un ojo morado a otra mientras se peleaban por conseguir un asiento libre que había junto Edward. Son situaciones conflictivas. Este juego se ha convertido en la mayor farsa de las últimas temporadas. Los invitados a cualquier baile al que se rumorea que él acudirá tienen que vigilar que no les caiga una bandeja encima y cosas por el estilo. Todo esto ha llegado tan lejos que apenas acude a eventos sociales. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de chicas que van diciendo que son mis «amigas íntimas» para conseguir acercarse a él. Me temo que cuando todas se enteren de que se ha casado contigo, no me quedará ningún conocido en la ciudad.

Lady Ángela soltó una risita, pero Bella no podía entender por qué el marqués había decidido casarse con alguien a quien no conocía, y sobre todo alguien tan poco refinado, cuando podía escoger entre lo mejor de la sociedad de Londres. También empezaba a entender por qué el duque había insistido tanto en mantener en secreto el compromiso. Si las mujeres salían con ojos morados por sentarse a su lado, ¿qué no le harían a ella si supieran que iba a casarse con él?

-En fin, como veo que mi hermano todavía no se ha enfrentado a sus incondicionales, tendré que ir a buscarlos para que puedas bailar con él. Debo admitir que voy a disfrutar mucho viéndolo bailar con la mujer que va a ser su esposa, aunque él todavía no lo sepa; sobre todo delante de todas esas «candidatas desesperadas» -dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el grupo de mujeres arremolinadas a los pies de la escalera-. Así es como las llamo. Muy apropiado, ¿no te parece? ¿Te puedo dejar unos momentos para ir a buscarlo?

Bella se limitó a asentir y luego observó a lady Ángela mientras ésta se alejaba entre la multitud. Cuando había solicitado bailar con el marqués, sólo había pensado en aquellas palabras que le había dicho una vez su abuela. Sería un romántico vals donde, con tan sólo mirar a los ojos del marqués, sabría si ese hombre era su _very parfit gente knight__**, **_el hombre con el que estaba destinada a compartir el resto de su vida. Bella no había tenido en cuenta qué otras consecuencias podría traer ese baile y no tenía ni idea que toda la atención estaría centrada en ellos.

¿Y si lord Masen era horrible? Sin embargo, en tal caso, ¿por qué se pelearían las damas por captar su atención? No, tenía que ser perfecto y, si era así, entonces estaba claro que ella no era la mujer con la que debía casarse. Él debía casarse con una mujer refinada, alguien más parecido a su hermana, y no con una ratita de campo que nunca había puesto un pie en un baile hasta ese día y que a duras penas sabía bailar el vals. ¿Y si cometía un absurdo error y lo pisaba? O peor, ¿y si olvidaba los pasos de un baile que nunca había bailado con nadie, sólo con Henry, el sirviente de los Dwyer?

Cuando bajo la mirada y vio que se le estaba deshaciendo la costura del guante y que el recogido del pelo se estaba viniendo abajo, sólo consiguió sentirse más fuera de lugar que al principio. En ese instante, supo que no podía seguir adelante con aquello. Encontraría al tío Phil y le rogaría que retrasara el matrimonio. O mejor aún, le diría que fuera a hablar con el duque para que reconsiderara la decisión, pero que declinaba el ofrecimiento de matrimonio y que le pedía mil disculpas. ¿Ella, Bella de Ledysthorpe? ¿Una futura duquesa? Era demasiado ridículo para pensarlo siquiera.

Bella dio media vuelta porque recordaba que su tío había ido hacia el vestíbulo y empezó a bordear el salón. No le resultó nada fácil. Al parecer, se había llenado de gente desde que ella había entrado. Los músicos estaban sentados y preparados para empezar a tocar. El baile iba a empezar y la gente había comenzado a hacinarse en el salón.

No importa los esfuerzos que hiciera para avanzar, el implacable muro humano se lo impedía. Se dejó llevar por los demás y, al cabo de unos minutos, descubrió que estaba al otro lado de la estancia. Miró a su alrededor, mordiéndose el labio. Tenía que haber otro camino para llegar al otro extremo de la casa, así que se puso de puntillas para estudiar las diversas puertas que veía. Sin duda alguna, la mejor opción era salir por la más cercana, así que se deslizó por delante de dos hombres que estaban enfrascados en un intenso debate y, sin dejar de sonreír, se dirigió a la puerta.

No llevaba al vestíbulo, sino a un estrecho pasillo que servía para que los sirvientes fueran de un lado a otro sin que los vieran. Aunque perfectamente podía servir para su propósito. Empezó a caminar y buscó una puerta que, con suerte, la llevara hasta el vestíbulo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo, la puerta por la que había entrado se cerró, a sus espaldas. A continuación escuchó desesperada cómo cerraban el pestillo. Oh, Dios, pensó, aquello no pintaba bien.

Bella se quedó un momento en la oscuridad, pensando qué haría ahora. Sólo tenía dos opciones. Podía volver atrás, golpear la puerta y esperar que alguien la oyera, aunque entonces no estaría más cerca de encontrar a su tío de lo que estaba antes. Peor, parecería una tonta que se había quedado encerrada en un pasillo para los sirvientes. La otra opción, claro, era seguir un poco más y ver adónde conducía aquello.

Muy prudente, escogió la segunda opción.

Siguiendo a tientas la pared, avanzó lentamente en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar ninguna abertura, sólo un pasillo que parecía que a cada paso que daba se hacía más oscuro. Tropezó con unos escalones y los subió lentamente. Cuando llegó arriba, apoyó las dos manos en la pared y las movió hasta que, por fortuna, los dedos encontraron una abertura en la pared. Parecía una especie de panel. Recorrió el borde pero no encontró ningún mecanismo para abrirla. Se acerco a la pared, pero no escuchó nada. Intentó abrirla con los dedos en los bordes, pero estaba muy bien sellada. Al final, apoyó las palmas de la mano en la puerta y empujó. La esquina superior pareció que cedía un poco, así que puso las manos más arriba y volvió a empujar, y luego otra vez, aunque ahora ayudándose con todo su peso, hasta que...

El panel cedió y cayó de cara, aterrizando sobre las manos y las rodillas. La caída provocó que el pelo le cayera todo hacia delante. Miró a través de los tirabuzones y vio las brillantes puntas de unas botas que la miraban de frente; unas botas que lo más probable era que fueran unidas a un cuerpo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Jaclyn Reding y S. Meyer respectivamente

* * *

_Capítulo_ 5

Bella inspiró ydespués contuvo el aliento mientras subió la mirada y vio unas largas piernas, una esbelta cintura y un torso ancho y... ¡Desnudo! No podía ser real. Ese hombre no podía ser de verdad. Parpadeó, pero él no desapareció. Dios Santo, era de verdad.

-Esto es lo que yo llamo una primera impresión.

Tenía una voz profunda y fuerte, y los ojos más maravillosos que había visto en su vida. Eran de color verde esmeralda y el modo tan puro en que la miraban hizo que sintiera como si fuera ella la que estaba desnuda, y no él. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo o semidesnudo y se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente los músculos del estómago mientras él cogía la camisa y se la ponía.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó, ya que era lo único que se le ocurrió.

El próximo error fue preguntarse cómo podía empeorar más la situación. Pronto descubrió la respuesta.

-Supongo que, dadas las circunstancias, debería presentarme -dijo, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la pechera-. Soy lord Masen, el anfitrión del baile de esta noche. Y esto... -añadió con una sonrisa en la boca que era cualquier cosa menos agradable-, es mi vestidor. Aunque claro, usted ya lo sabía, ¿noes cierto?

Dios mío, de todos los vestidores de esa casa tan enorme, ¿cómo había podido ir a parar a ese en concreto? Con cualquier otra persona, podría haberse disculpado inmediatamente y marcharse, porque sabía que posiblemente no volvería a verla nunca más. Pero el hombre que tenía delante era con el que se suponía que tenía que casarse, el hombre que no sabía que la mujer que acababa de irrumpir en su vestidor era su futura esposa. ¿Podía albergar alguna esperanza de que el marqués se olvidara de aquel incidente en los próximos quince días?

El marqués se giro y se dobló el cuello de la camisa, con una facilidad que habría dejado boquiabierto al tío Phil, sin quitarle un ojo de encima, como si fuera perfectamente razonable que una mujer hubiera aparecido en el vestidor a través de un panel de la pared. Bella, en cambio, se sentía terriblemente humillada. No fue hasta que lord Masen se arrodilló delante de ella, con un brazo apoyado en el muslo mientras le ofrecía la otra mano, que no se dio cuenta de que seguía tendida en el suelo del vestidor.

-A menos que sienta un repentino cariño por mi alfombra, ¿puedo sugerirle que se ponga de pie?

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Bella coloco su mano en la de él y se levantó lo más deprisa que pudo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo articular palabra. No estaba segura de si sería adecuado, en tal situación, darle las gracias a un hombre semidesnudo por ayudar a una dama a levantarse. Así que se quedó de pie, con el recogido del pelo torcido, y muda como un candelabro mientras lord Masen acababa de vestirse. De pronto recordó las palabras de Ángela, cuando le había relatado el descaro con el que las otras damas perseguían a su hermano. Ella había forzado una puerta y había ido a parar al vestidor de él, donde precisamente en ese instante se estaba vistiendo. De algún modo, no podía pensar en una manera menos digna para «lanzarse» sobre un hombre.

Aunque había algo que estaba claro: al verlo, Bella entendió por qué las damas se peleaban por estar cerca de él. Edward Cullen, marqués de Masen, era, en pocas palabras, el hombre más guapo que Bella había visto en su vida. Tenía el cabello de color cobrizo, rebelde, y le caía encima del cuello de la camisa. El rostro tenía las mismas facciones que los escultores solían modelar: limpias, fuertes y poderosas. Era alto y delgado, y su porte, indiscutiblemente noble. No había ninguna necesidad de saber que era el heredero del hombre más rico de Inglaterra. Todo en él lo delataba.

-Yo... ah... -balbuceó Bella, incapaz de repente de articular palabra. ¿Cómo iba a explicar su inesperada aparición allí?-. Estaba buscando a mi tío...

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tu tío, no? Bueno, es una excusa tan buena como cualquiera. Me ocurre constantemente, aunque debo reconocer que usted es más imaginativa que las demás. Es la primera vez que alguien entra por ese panel así, de repente.

Bella observó cómo se ponía el abrigo, uno negro muy elegante, y se tomaba su tiempo para arreglarse los puños. «Está enfadado. Cree que he entrado aquí para tratar de casarme con él, como cualquiera de las "candidatas desesperadas" Si supiera la verdad», pensó Bella. Aunque era algo tan ridículo que posiblemente se echaría a reír.

La estaba mirando, obviamente esperando que se presentara, algo que Bella no tenía ninguna intención de hacer. Es más, lo que ella quería era salir de allí lo antes posible.

Se giró hacia la puerta.

-De verdad, estaba buscando a mi tío y me he perdido... –La sola idea de bailar con él ahora ya no tenía sentido-. Siento la intromisión. No debería haber entrado aquí.

Cuando empezó a caminar para irse, el marqués se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole salir. Entonces ella lo miró a los ojos, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El color verde esmeralda ahora era color ahumado y peligroso.

-Supongo que, después de tantos esfuerzos por llegar aquí, no querrá irse tan deprisa.

La sonrisa también había cambiado y en esos instantes se había vuelto mucho más depredadora. Bella notó que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva.

-Me temo que no lo entiendo, milord.

-A eso precisamente, señorita como se llame, es a lo que me refiero. ¿Es que su madre no le advirtió de los peligros de entrar en el dormitorio de un hombre?

Bella frunció el ceño ante tanto sarcasmo y sintió que algo en su interior se removía.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña.

Por un momento, creyó ver que la rigidez del rostro desaparecía, pero no duró demasiado.

-En ese caso, permítame que la instruya en las normas básicas del decoro -dijo el marqués, dando un paso adelante.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo porque al menos le sacaba un palmo.

-Existe una razón por la que las damas de buena educación no curiosean en los dormitorios de los hombres. Una muy buena razón- dijo. La cogió por los brazos. Bella, de repente, sintió que le costaba respirar. Se preguntó si todavía tenía los pies tocando el suelo. No se los notaba-. Una dama nunca puede estar segura si el hombre que se encuentra en el dormitorio es un caballero o un canalla que no dejará pasar la oportunidad de abusar de ella.

-Pero usted es un caballero, señor. Su abuelo es el duque de Cullen.

Él apretó las manos y cualquier luz que pudiera haber en sus ojos desapareció.

-Un hecho, milady, que debería haber bastado para detenerla.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el marqués inclinó la cabeza, le llenó la boca con la suya y la atrajo hacia él estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Edward notó que la muchacha se agarrotaba y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el beso fuera más profundo, saboreó con la lengua y recorrió con un dedo la esbelta columna de la garganta de la chica hasta que notó que ella empezaba a temblar. Ya estaba harto de las artimañas y las maquinaciones de las mujeres. Al principio, esas gracias le habían resultado divertidas, pero esa invasión de su intimidad ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Si hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes, lo habría encontrado en la bañera y ahora él estaría envuelto en un lío del que habría tenido muchas dificultades para salir. Con su actitud, pretendía darle a la señorita una lección que tardaría en olvidar. Aunque había un problema: al parecer, ella no lo estaba percibiendo como un castigo. No se resistía. En lugar de eso, se derretía en sus brazos, aceptaba su beso e incluso gemía de placer dentro de su boca.

Maldito castigo.

Edward la volvió a besar, olvidándose de quién era, dónde estaban o cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se dejó llevar por el momento y por ella, la suave piel, la delicada esencia a hierbas de su pelo, la completa inocencia de un acto del que, obviamente, no sabía nada. Una llama de pasión se encendió en su interior_**, **_concretamente entre las piernas, algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, se preguntó por qué se sentía así con esa mujer, cuando ninguna otra había conseguido despertar sus instintos más íntimos. Quizás fuera el hecho de que en menos de quince días se casaría con alguien que nunca había visto. No debería estar haciendo eso, lo sabía, pero justo después ella apretó las caderas contra él. Edward casi enloqueció.

Se le pasó por la cabeza tenderla encima de la alfombra y tomar aquello que le ofrecía de una manera tan obvia. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le pedía explorarla, comprobar la suavidad de la piel de la cintura. En lugar de eso, se separó de ella abruptamente, incluso retrocedió un paso. La miró; Bella tenía los ojos medio cerrados, la respiración entrecortada y esa boca tan endiabladamente deliciosa. Le caía un tirabuzón por la frente, justo encima de la ceja, como un hilo de miel de color ámbar. Lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos y Edward descubrió el color chocolate apasionado. Ella no dijo nada, sencillamente se quedó allí de pie, con los labios brillantes a causa de la humedad del beso y la manera cómo lo miraba sólo podía definirse con una palabra: peligrosa.

¿Era realmente tan inocente como transmitía su beso? ¿Osimplemente se estaba haciendo pasar por la señorita ignorante? Edward llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser una seductora empedernida. ¿Cómose atrevería una joven virgen a entrar en el dormitorio de un hombre?

La miró muy serio. ¿Quiénera esta criatura tan desconcertante? Era preciosa, sí. Tenía la nariz pequeña yrecta, los labios sonrosados, aunque ahora estaban colorados por la presión del beso. La seda del canesú era como una segunda piel encima de los pechos, que no eran demasiado pequeños ni demasiado grandes, sino perfectos. El pelo castaño rizado, y los ojos, grandes y penetrantes, del chocolate más hermoso que había visto. Sin embargo, cualquiera de las otras mujeres que habían intentado atraer su atención hasta entonces no tenían nada que envidiarle. También eran preciosas. ¿Cómo es que ella había conseguido excitarlo tanto y las demás no?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo distinto en ella, algo único que no podía definir. ¿De qué otro modo podía explicar que pasara en un segundo de querer darle una lección a querer poseerla desesperadamente? ¿Cómohabía conseguido esa muchacha derribar el muro de autocontrol que él había perfeccionado durante años?

Se pregunto quién era, aunque luego se dijo que sería mejor que siguieran siendo unos extraños. Cuando fuera un hombre casado no habría ninguna posibilidad de volver a verse. No permitiría el adulterio en su matrimonio. Le exigiría fidelidad a su mujer, y él también la practicaría. No podía ser de otro modo. Así que era mejor sacarla cuanto antes del vestidor.

Edward dio dos zancadas, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta. Asomó la cabeza y gritó: "¡Jackson!" Se quedó allí, mirándola con recelo, como si no las tuviera todas consigo de que no se movería de allí. En realidad, de quien desconfiaba un poco era de sí mismo; no creía que fuera capaz de reprimirse una segunda vez si volvía a tenerla cerca.

Como no obtuvo respuestaalguna, salió al pasillo, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a gritar, un sirviente uniformado subió por la escalera; un hombre muy robusto que ya sehabía especializado en situaciones de ese tipo. Sólo el Señor sabía las experiencias que había vivido.

-Acepte mis disculpas por no haber venido antes, milord. Abajo tenía una «situación» que requería mis servicios.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Pues aquí tengo otra «situación» que también requiere tus servicios.

El sirviente se quedó muy sorprendido.

-¿Otra?

Edward hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del vestidor.

-Por favor, acompaña a la señorita a la fiesta.Y después asegúrate de que todas las puertas de los pasillos del servicio están debidamente cerradas.

-Sí, milord -dijo Jackson, entrando en el vestidor-. Señorita, si quiere hacer el favor de...

Sin embargo, Jackson se giró hacia Edward muy confundido.

-¿Milord?

Edward se giró y fue hasta el vestidor, aunque antes de llegar ya sabía lo que se encontraría.

Se había ido, había desaparecido igual de rápido que había aparecido, dejando a Edward observando el panel abierto por el que había entrado momentos antes, mucho más aturdido de lo que reconocería jamás.

Lord Dwyer se quedó dormido en el carruaje de vuelta a casa mientras Bella miraba por la ventana las húmedas calles de Londres y las luces neblinosas de las farolas. Daba gracias por ese silencio porque así podía repasar mejor los hechos tan increíbles que habían ocurrido esa noche.

Todavía no sabía cómo había conseguido salir de esa casa después de lo que había pasado en el vestidor de lord Masen. Se había escabullido por el panel de la pared cuando él había salido al pasillo y bajado por la escalera trasera. Sin embargo, esta vez había encontrado el camino directo al vestíbulo a la primera, como si sus pies siempre lo hubieran conocido. Allí encontró a su tío y le pidió inmediatamente que la llevara a casa; le dijo que no se encontraba bien, «un asunto femenino». Era la excusa más vieja del mundo, lo sabía, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar que su tío la interrogara. En vez de eso, se sonrojó y pidió que les trajeran las capas y que prepararan el carruaje.

Mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo para irse, Bella vio a lady Ángela al otro lado del salón de baile. Al verla no pudo evitar sentirse llena de arrepentimiento. Ángela había sido tan amable con ella, la había animado tanto, y sintió que le debía una explicación. Sin embargo, en ese momento no sabía si habría sido capaz de articular palabra. Todavía tenía el corazón acelerado después del profundo beso que lord Masen le había dado.

Durante toda su vida, había soñado que el primer beso sería tierno, dulce e infinitamente romántico. Sería en la orilla del río, rodeados de flores, o en la terraza de algún baile bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraría por los árboles. El hombre que le daría ese regalo tan inspirador sería generoso y guapo y sentiría verdadera adoración por ella. Sería el hombre de sus sueños.

Lord Masen era guapo, sin duda, pero no tenía nada más en común con su sueño. Cuando la había besado, ella había respondido agitada, mareada, sin respiración y completamente perdida. Su encuentro no había sido para nada como Esme lo había descrito. No había sentido las mariposas en el estómago ni el mágico descubrimiento de estar cara a cara con su futuro marido. Sólo había sentido el fuego, la brusquedad y el encuentro de dos personas, y algo que no acababa de entender, algo que le había hecho estremecerse hasta lo más profundo.

Lo peor era que se había humillado delante del hombre al que tendría que llamar marido. Jamás olvidaría la dureza de su rostro, el odio poco disimulado que se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras hablaba con ella, todo lo contrario a la luz y la suavidad que siempre había soñado. No la adoraba. Ni siquiera le gustaba. Y eso no era un preámbulo demasiado afortunado para el matrimonio.

Bella esperó hasta que llegaron a casa y a que su tío se fuera al estudio a servirse algo para decirle que no podía casarse con lord Masen.

La respuesta de Phil estuvo lejos de la comprensión familiar.

-Por supuesto que te casarás con él-dijo, sirviéndose un coñac-. No me importa si vas al altar gritando como una histérica. Sea como sea, te casarás con lord Masen.

-Tío, por favor, estoy segura de que debe haber otra manera de...

-Es demasiado tarde, Bella. Ya ha asumido la deuda.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-El duque ha pagado a todos mis acreedores. Formaba parte del contrato de matrimonio. Cullen quería dejarlo todo bien ligado antes de la boda para evitar comentarios. Veinte mil libras es mucho dinero, Bella. Si no aceptas casarte con lord Masen habrá repercusiones. Repercusiones legales. Con el duque de Cullen no se juega. Ha prometido que, si no te casas con su nieto, nos denunciará por incumplimiento de contrato.

-¡Yo no he aceptado su dinero!

-Cierto, pero firmaste el contrato de matrimonio. Parecerá que lo firmaste para saldar mis deudas yluego rompiste el acuerdo. No creo que ningún jurado se crea que cambiaste de opinión sobre tu matrimonio con lord Masen sin ni siquiera verlo.

Pero sí que lo había visto, se dijo Bella. Y muy bien, de hecho. De repente, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de él medio desnudo delante de ella.

-El duque te presentará ante el público como una extorsionista -continuó Phil-. Y ganará el juicio. Y al final, la familia Dwyer se hundirá en la miseria. Se perderán años de honor y respeto, el mismo honor y respeto que mi madre preservó durante toda su vida.

«Y que tú has destruido en una sola vida.»

Bella miró el retrato de Esme y supo que su tío tenía razón, aunque dijera todo eso en beneficio propio. Esme habría cumplido su palabra a costa de lo que fuera, sin importarle las circunstancias; es más, incluso se habría casado con el mismísimo Mefisto si hubiera tenido que hacerlo.

Por lo tanto, como había criado a su nieta para que siguiera esa misma ética, Bella sabía que no tenía otra opción que hacer lo mismo que ella.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews


End file.
